danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
After School Lesson
'After School Lesson '(補習 hoshū; translated Detention in the original Japanese release) is an execution in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, with Makoto Naegi (in the good ending) or Kyoko Kirigiri (in the bad ending) being executed. Sequence Makoto's Version Makoto is in a room filled with school desks. In the center is a large conveyor belt where his desk is located. As he sits there, it goes backwards towards the end of the room. Behind him at the end of the conveyor belt is a large block resembling a trash compactor that slams down every few seconds intending to crush whatever is underneath. Above is a television showing Monokuma's face on it. As his desk moves backwards, Monokuma dressed as a teacher appears in front of him and attempts to teach him a lesson in class (specifically sex ed). At the last second, the Monokuma on the television is replaced with Alter Ego for a moment. The compactor stops just as Makoto is about to be crushed to death. The conveyor belt keeps moving on and a door in the floor opens. Makoto and the desk then fall backwards through the very large and deep hole in the floor while Monokuma looks on in panic. Kyoko's Version Kyoko is in a room filled with school desks. In the center is a large conveyor belt where her desk is located. As she sits there, it goes backwards towards the end of the room. Behind her at the end of the conveyor belt is a large block resembling a trash compactor that slams down every few seconds, intending to crush whatever is underneath. Above is a television showing Monokuma's face on it. As her desk moves backwards, Monokuma dressed as a teacher appears in front of her and attempts to teach her a lesson in class, while Kyoko constantly turns her gaze behind her, nervously watching the compactor. Eventually, her desk goes under the compactor, and Kyoko is crushed flat. This ending is the bad end route in the game, where the surviving students despairingly spend the rest of their lives in the academy. The ending can be achieved by calling out Kyoko's lie in the fifth trial. Once it is achieved and the execution ends, the player can replay the trial again, starting from Makoto's last decision, and choose to not call out Kyoko's lie. Tumblr mz475rLly41rqws7mo1 1280.jpg|After School Lesson Reference Sheet. Video Good Ending Chapter 5 - Punishment (2)|Makoto's execution (game) (Anime) Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - Makoto Naegi's Failed Execution (Detention)|Makoto's execution (anime) DANGANRONPA OST -1-25- Extra Lessons for the Unlucky|Execution music. Bad Ending Chapter 5 - Punishment|Kyoko's execution (game) DANGANRONPA OST -2-13- Extra Lessons for the Mysterious|Execution music. Trivia *Both the fifth trial and this execution were held on Wednesday, April 1st. *This is the only execution with both a good and a bad route. *In both execution versions, Monokuma first taught Makoto/Kyoko about how the conveyor belt and the large block resembling a trash compactor works which written on the blackboard. However, in the next scene, Monokuma taught Makoto/Kyoko about human reproduction which is also written on the same blackboard. *In Beta Dangan Ronpa: DISTRUST, Sayaka and Leon were the ones going to be executed. Category:Executions